This invention relates to a drywall taper's tool carrier and more particularly to tool carriers that are designed to receive a drywall taper's broad knife.
It is common practice for a worker involved in the taping and finishing of drywall to use various different types of knives to work the drywall compound into and around corners and elsewhere in the drywall structure. Among such tools are the so-called "broad knives" and the so-called "shear knives". The former is a sizable tool with a broad blade that frequently has a working edge that is as much as fourteen inches long while the common shear knife has a working edge that is usually less than half that of the worker's broad knife.
To facilitate the storage of the broad knife when it is not in use, as when the need arises for the worker to use the shear knife or otherwise take on some other task, the need exists for a suitable broad knife carrier which may be suspended from the worker's body. The need also exists for a body carrier for both the broad knife and the shear knife so that both of these tools are readily available to the worker when the need arises for their use.